Di Amara
Liv Amara is an antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a self-made billionaire and the founder of Sycorax, a biotech company. Though the ambitions of her company appear to be morally sound, Liv secretly invests in biological mutation—a sinister practice that endangers San Fransokyo. Background Having garnered tremendous success at a young age, Liv Amara is one of San Fransokyo's most renowned billionaires (though Alistair Krei is more or less neutral). Her expertise is biotech, which her company specializes in. At Sycorax, Liv is aided by her assistant Chris. Personality Liv Amara is shown to be incredibly friendly towards her peers and employees, the latter group being amply rewarded for their contributions. Behind closed doors, however, Liv is a corrupt and ruthless figure. Posing as a benevolent businesswoman, Liv lures "investors" to her company, where she—either willingly or forcefully, depending on the subject—implants a chip into their body that turns them into monsters. This would explain how she managed to become a billionaire at such a young age. Role in the series Season One Liv Amara first appears in "Big Problem", as a special guest on the SFIT campus. According to Professor Granville, Liv is funding the school's new biotech center, which is to be named in her honor. She visits the lab specifically to meet Baymax and his supposed creator, but quickly loses interest after learning that Hiro did not actually create the bot. On the way out, Liv meets Karmi, a biology student. The two immediately hit it off and become well-acquainted during Liv's stay—especially due to Karmi's latest invention being an iontophoretic delivery system. Liv offers to fund Karmi's invention, and the two spend the day bonding over biology. A jealous Hiro tries to win over Liv with an invention of his own, but he fails to impress. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Liv dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a monster said to be a genetically mutated Orso Knox. Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done, further impressing Liv. With Knox sedated, Liv offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her team work to save him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Liv attends SFIT's Open House, where she puts special focus onto Karmi's project. While bonding with her prodigy, Alistair Krei awkwardly tries to weasel his way into the conversation. She is later among the attendees present for Honey Lemon's project on Lenore Shimamoto, in which she learns that Shimamoto was responsible for San Fransokyo's "Great Catastrophe". Season Two By the events of "Internabout", Liv has recruited Karmi as an intern at Sycorax. Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Hiro are invited by Liv to the company headquarters for a tour in support of Karmi's latest achievement. In "Seventh Wheel", Liv forms an alliance with Momakase, whom she promises to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv implants a chip into Momakase that mutates her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Liv is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Liv's involvement goes undetected by the team. Gallery BH6 Big Problem 1.jpg Big Problem 41.png Big Problem 42.png Big Problem 2.jpg Big Problem 3.jpeg Big Problem 14.png Big Problem 35.png Big Problem 38.png Countdown to Catastropher 27.png Internabout 3.jpg Seventh Wheel (2).png|Amara's true colors Seventh Wheel (4).png Seventh Wheel (7).png Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel 1.jpg Seventh Wheel (9).png Prey Date (6).jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Prey Date (5).png|"Remember I can turn you back...anytime I want." Liv smiles.jpg Bighero6 Nega Globby 03.jpeg The Fate of Roommates (13).png BH6207LivAmaraGrin.png|"Pretty. But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful." Something Fluffy 6.jpg BH6208LivStaresAtHiro.png Something Fluffy 5.jpg Lie Detector 5.png Lie Detector 6.png Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains